Locke Cole
I PREFER the term "treasure hunting"! Locke Cole is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI and a former wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion and won the titles with his tag team partner Sabin Rene Figaro as a member of The Returners. In Final Fantasy VI Locke Cole is one of the main protagonists in Final Fantasy VI (III in American version). He is a thief, or "Treasure Hunter" as he insists upon himself, and also a member of the resistance group called Returners, who are opposing the evil Gesthalian Empire. Through stealing treasure-hunting and collecting fancy espers, Locke and others repel the Empire and manage to reach the truce... until Kefka goes berserk and destroys the entire world. In VGCW Locke Cole debuted his very first match in a December 23rd Royal Rumble, despite the large portion of the audience not knowing who he is. He was then thrown out the ring by Scorpion as a welcome. Later on, Locke fought his first singles match against AVGN, in an attempt to steal the Power Glove. The match was a colossal failure on Locke's end, getting utterly destroyed by AVGN. However, the match commentators claimed the competitors were "evenly matched" despite the one-sided curb stomp. Too bad he didn't bring the Genji Glove. He showed a smidge of gumption during the January 1st, 2013 Royal Rumble, throwing Wesker out of ring, but was eventually kicked out by Simon Belmont. Locke performed even better during the 2013-01-16 Royal Rumble match, eliminating his fellow FF6 party member Sabin Rene Figaro before being eliminated. Locke's best Rumble performance to date was the January 22nd rumble, in which he outlasted favourites Arino and Gabe Newell to reach the final two with Charles Barkley, much to the crowd's displeasure. Locke got too cocky and Barkley seized control of the situation when Locke started to taunt the fans to ruin his chances of becoming VGCW champion. He teamed with Sabin as The Returners on the 2013-01-17 show to face GameCenter FU in a flaming tables Tornado Tag Team match. Locke more than held his own during this match, sending AVGN through Table-san. However, he was eliminated from the match after being dropkicked into a flaming Table-kun by Chief Arino. Luckily, the match was ruled a no contest after the fire alarm went off, forcing a no contest and fans to evacuate the arena. The Returners would go on to win the rematch on the 2013-01-22 show to earn themselves a shot at the Co-Op Championship, which they won on 2013-01-28 by defeating the Co-Op champions Raw Power. Locke was forced to acquit himself well during the match, with his partner Sabin going so far as to hop down from the apron when Locke went for a tag-in, apparently tired of pulling all of the weight for both of them. The Thief was unable to keep up the pace as he took the pin that caused the team to lose the titles on their very first defense on 2013-02-18 to Gerudo Skies. Since then Locke suffered one of the steepest declines in popularity ever seen. In 2013-02-28's Royal Rumble, he was actually booed as much as Ezio, and Ezio actually managed to impress people that day. It began to look like Locke's next act of "treasure hunting" would be taking the assassin's place as VGCW's biggest source of X-Pac heat. But Locke wouldn't be sticking around long enough for the heat to start. He and Sabin were last seen during the end of the 2013-03-07 show, discussing a wooden toy who confronted them. Although Sabin appeared in the 2013-08-23 show, it was certain that Locke Cole would not follow suit with Sabin in the Rumble. As Sabin bidded farewell to his Fans, Locke was easily forgotten about as he didn't do much in his time with VGCW other than hold Sabin down as a Partner. Some might say "Good Riddance" to Locke Cole, some might say "Who was he again?". But, one thing is for sure, Locke Cole is indeed gone and is now back to Treasure Hunting. Behind the Kayfabe Locke Cole holds the distinction of being the first CAW model created by Bazza in VGCW. Despite this, Bazza himself has admitted that his model looked awful, and that combined with Locke's lukewarm reception from the fans likely contributed to his removal from the roster. Non-Royal Rumble Record